STUCK IN THE MOMENT
by anakkucing
Summary: Chanyeol dan baekhyun terjebak diantara permainan yang mereka mainkan sendiri Dan ini adalah awal dari kisah mereka


"hoamm aku sangat bosan, jongdae bisakah kau belikan tteokbokki dan cola? aku rasa itu sedikit membantu kebosanan ini" si caplang itu tidak tau diri menyuruh si pemilik kamar yg ia tempati sekarang

"Yakk!! apa apan kau ini menyuruh ku seenaknya dan turunkan kakimu dari meja ku tiang, DEMI TUHAN RUMAH INI SUDAH KUBERSIHKAN!!"

teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar yang sangat melengking.

"Yakk jangan berteriak padaku kotak susu, dan tolonglah lagipula kapan lagi temanmu yang tampan nya hampir setara dengan member boyband exo ini meminta mu dengan penuh rasa hormat" racau tiang cerewet itu.

"rasa hormat gigimu, lagi pula jangan kau sandingkan member exo dengan dirimu!! aku sebagai fanboy nomor satu chen tentu saja takan terima itu caplang, dan tunggulah sebentar lagi baekhyun akan datang kesini 10 menit lagi dia bilang dia akan singgah di market di dekat blok 5 jadi diamlah selagi aku berbenah" cerewet jongdae

"kau ini malah terlihat seperti gadis cerewet yang manis jika sedang mengomel seperti itu, ouhh kemarilahh daeyii~ akan aku jadikan kau pacar kuuu~" gombal-gembel manusia caplang tersebut menarik amarah seorang yang digodanya. Ohh tidak jangan tanduk sialan itu lagi.

"mati kau park byuntae chanyeol" kemoceng berbulu pelangi yang dipegang si pemilik teriakan itu melayang bagai sedang berdansa di udara dengan gerakan slow motion dan tepat mengenai mangsanya dengan sekali hantam langsung tumbang.

"JONGDAEEEEE!!" ohh tidak sepertinya dia salah sasaran

lantai oh lantai tolong tengelamkan saja dia pada pusar bumi asal tidak mendapat tendangan dahsyat dari-

"BUAGHH" -BYUN FUCK BAEKHYUN

dirinya terkapar di lantai ruang tamu dekat dengan kamar tersebut.

si manusia tiang bertubuh besar yang sayangnya otak nya tidak lebih besar dari seperempat badannya hanya menyaksikan adegan barusan dan bertepuk tangan riuh bak penonton bayaran di acara lawak garing

yang biasanya ditonton saat akhir pekan oleh dia dan sahabat sehati jiwa dan raganya itu (re: jongdae)

sekarang mereka telah berkumpul bertiga mengelilingi meja bundar di hadapan mereka.

atas persetujuan mereka yang dilandasi rasa bosan tersebut mereka memilih untuk bermain truth or dare

"sekarang aku akan memutar botol ini dan yg mendapat mulut botol harus melakukan apa yg ditanya atau disuruh oleh siapapun yang mendapat pantat botol,setuju?" tanya jongdae kepada kedua namja berbeda ukuran didepannya itu.

"ya yaa yaa lakukan lah sekarang aku bosan mendengar ocehan bebek mu itu" serang chanyeol

"baik perhatikan baik baik oohoho"

segera jongdae memutar botol cola yg sudah tak tersisa itu

dan...

mulut botol berada pada baekhyun dan pantatnya ada pada jongdae

hehehe jongdaevil mode on rupanya

"baiklah princess cantik kita akan memilih apa? truth or dare?"

tanya nya sebelum melancarkan aksi jailnya.

"Yakk!! siapa yang kau bilang princess hah dasar maniak bebek karet,

aku pilih truth saja kalau begitu"

"nona kita yang satu ini agak sensitif rupanya,baiklah dan aku ingin bertanya soal apa warna pakaian dalam mu huh"

"YAKK!!! KAU MESUM CABUL BODOH BAHKAN LEBIH BODOH DARI SI TIANG INI BERANI BERANI NYA KAU!!!" baru baekhyun akan mengeluarkan jurus nya sudah di sela oleh perkataan jongdae

"hei byun kita kan sudah sepakat dengan aturannya" kata jongdae di anggukan oleh chanyeol

"kalian benar-benar" dia ragu sebenarnya karna demi apapun ini akan sangat memalukan citranya sebagai lelaki manly setelah luhan sahabatnya tentunya.menurutnya.

Dia sedikit mengintip unyuk memastikan lagi dan-

"warna nya black pink" pekikan kaget dari dua bocah idiot didepannya itu menulikan telinga

-sudah ia duga akan begini.

"pftttt ahahahha byun pendek ini imut sekali sihh" ejek si tiang itu

"hahahaahahah apa kau ini pengemar jisoo eonni eoh? atau jangan jangan Lisa? ooh byun kau tidak bisa merebut biasku atau jangan harap kau akan hidup aman." delik tajam si jongdae, duhh jiwa fanboy nya mulai bangkit

"Yakk kalian berdua!! ini akibat ulah kalian juga bodoh" gerutu si byun merah, yaa karna pipinya bak kepiting rebus sekarang, salahkan saja 2 orang idiot yang masih tertawa itu.

"baiklah sekarang aku yang akan memutar botol ini" ucap chanyeol masih disela tawanya.

dan turup botol sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya dan pantat nya ada di jongdae.

"pilih truth or dare?"

karna aku lelaki jantan maka aku pilih dare

"baiklah tuan jantan, kemarikan telinga mu"mereka lalu berbisik dan terlihat mata chanyeol yang membulat lebar

"ada apa?"tanya si baekhyun karna merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu oleh dua orang didepan nya ini terlebih oleh chanyeol

"bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada jongdae dan dibalas gerakan yg entahlah terlihar seperti 'konsekuensi bung'

"huft,baiklah" jawabnya gusar.

dan selama permainan idiot mereka bertiga habiskan ndengan tawa konyol ketiganya.

"baiklah hati hati dijalan chan, baek" dan diiringi sedikit kedipan nakal dari jongdae untuk chanyeol

chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui kode itupun memulai aksinya sesaat sesudah menjauh dari rumah si kepala tivi itu.

"mau ke kedai es krim?"tanya yang lebih tinggi

karna rasa canggung meliputi mereka. jujur mereka hanya akan terlihat leluasa jika ada jongdae saja jika tidak? mereka akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yg baru menjalankan kencan pertama dengan banyak keterdiaman dan canggung

"baiklah,tapi traktir yaa~?" ooh tuhan sadarkan chanyeol sekarang

jangan aegyo baekhyun tolong karna dia lemah akan hal itu.

"ya-iyaa hehe strawberry benar?" pasti chanyeol

"nde, dua mangkuk hehehe" nyengir baekhyun polos

merek menikmati es krim dengan canda tawa dan suasana yg mencair tidak se kaku tadi. hingga-

"baekhyun jadilah pacarku"- chanyeol menyatakan perasaan tiba tibanya pada baekhyun..

TBC :)

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **HAI INI FF PERTAMA GW DI FFN DAN GW HARAP LO SEMUA SUKA DAN NGIKUTIN INI YA GAK JUGA GAPAPA GW MAH GAMAKSA ORANGNYA** **CUMA TIATI AJA LU "GW TAMPOL LU YE" ALA ALA ANAK BISKUAT** **OK,MAKASIH, BYE** **REVIEW JUSEYO LAH YAA** **SEBAGAI BAYARANNYA KARNA GW NULIS INI PAS LAGI ULANGAN DAN SEKARANG UDAH TENGAH MALAM NJIR** **MAAPIN BANYAK TYPO** **DAN KENAPA CAPS GW JEBOL?**


End file.
